GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Magiranger
This is a team-up. Plot Story Before Intro Magitopia is silent. Someone in a Magiranger suit looks for something. ???: I must find a unmagical thing called a Precious, for I am Sasuke Ozu, MagiGold. Narrator: Sasuke Ozu, a sensei of the Ozu Family, who is Mahou Sentai Magiranger. He has recieved his Magi powers 1 month ago, after the retirement of Magiranger. Sasuke: How can I find Precious in... wait, I see something. Sasuke spots Shizuka of the Wind with a Red Fire Jewel. Sasuke: A rare jewel! Shizuka: Now how can this jewel be rare? Could it be used for evil purposes? The Jewel dissappears. Shizuka: Huh? Sasuke appears. Shizuka: Hey! Gimme that back! Sasuke: Oh!!!!!! Someone's a grumpy guppy. Grumpy Guppy=Angry Little Girl! Shizuka: Who are you anyway?! Sasuke: "The Shining Burning Element! Gold Mage! MagiGold!" Shizuka: Yaiba, where are you!? MagiGold is gone. Shizuka: Haha, it must've been my imagin- Shizaku sees a note. The note says, "Dear Shizaku, I'm on to you and your "friends".'' From Sasuke Ozu, MagiGold.".' In the town, Arch Priest Gajah and his minions, Karths, are attacking. The Boukengers arrive. Satoru: Attack! Others: Okay! The Karths attack. The Boukengers win, but they suddenly explode. Gajah: What the? ???: We could help you DESTROY the Boukengers literally. Absolute God N Ma, Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods, Three Wise Gods and Five Warrior Gods appear. God N: We're here to help you, Arch Preist Gajah. Gajah: I heard of you. Wern't you deceased forever? Drake:The power of a knight named Dark Magic Knight Wolzard brought us back. Gajah: Why are you here? God N: We'll tell you. Meet us at The Hades Gods of of the Infershia. Satoru: Hey! Where are you going?! Meemy blasts, but Kai reflects it. BOOM! Satoru: Who... who are you!? Kai: I'll tell you at my house. Opening Super Sentai logo. 2 teams meet: GoGo Sentai Boukenger, Endless Bouken Spirits, and Mahou Sentai Magiranger: proof of courage. GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Magiranger! Go, Go, Go! Go, go, go! Ready go! Full speed ahead, Boukenger! Run for the edge of the Earth, Boukenger! Ready go! The compass of heart, in the middle of your chest. It speaks of the beat of dreams awaken. Perhaps you will find it single.... treasure that is undiscovered in each one of us. Start up, blazing soul, Shift up, rushing blood, We are the children born of miracles, Pursure your dreams for there are no boundaries! Go, go go! Go, go, go! Ready go! Full speed ahead, Boukengers! Across the sea, the sky, the valley, and the desert! No escape! No defeat! No tears! Burning adventure! Run for the edge of the Earth, Boukenger! Ready go! Uniting the Villains Meanwhile at The Jaryuu Tribe.... King Ryuuwon: What is this thing? Meanwhile at Dark Shadow.... Yaiba of Darkness: Is this a Boukenger-Trap? Meanwhile at The Ashu.... Quester Gai: Boukenger!!!!!!! Boukenger's TRAP! The devices open. ???: Greetings. i know you hate GoGo Sentai Boukenger, so I will be able too help you. Yaiba: Like in YEARS!!!!!!! The device teleports them to God Ma's palace. King Ryuuwon: What is this place? Are you behind this message thing, Gajah? Gajah: Don't mind be, I'm working with The Master. Yaiba: The Master? God Ma: Yes. My name is Absolute God N Ma, or refer me as The Master. The Master: So, I know you hate those horrible Boukengers, but we have another team that I hate the most, Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Quester Gai: I heard of them. The Master: Meemy, one of our workers, fired a blast at the Boukengers, but MagiRed saved them! Yaiba: That's it! The Magirangers and Boukengers must pay! The villains agree! The Master: It's settled: we'll attack both the Magirangers and Boukengers! As the villains agree, Sasuke watches their agreement. Magirangers Reunite! Sasuke turns into a Karth. Meemy: Ahh.... Karth, get ready to go because it's going to be a rough battle against the Boukengers and Magirangers. "The Karth" is silent. Meemy: That means you agree! Good! Sasuke turns back into MagiGold and escapes. Meanwhile back with the Boukengers and Kai. Masumi: Man, this is taking long. Kai: Don't you guys have Mecha called GoGo Vehciles? Satoru: Stupid of us! They call the GoGo Vehciles and Kai calls the MagiFirebird. The Master: Attack! They are under attack! Satou: C'mon! Form Ultimate DaiBouken! They form DaiBouken. Boukengers: Ultimate Rumbling Fusion! Ultimate DaiBouken! ???: STOP! The guy who said STOP! is Tsubasa. Tsubasa: We have returned to save you, Red! Magirangers but Heavenly Saint Blagel appear. Magirangers and Miyuki: Mahou Henshin! Maagi Magi Magiiro! They morph. Hikaru: Heavenly Transformation! Goolu Golu Goludiiro! He morphs. The Master: They... Magi-rangers, returns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????? Magirangers: Mahou Sentai Magiranger!!!! Category:Fan Fiction